


The Death of Susan

by muselives



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: They were all too late.
Relationships: Caspian/Susan Pevensie
Kudos: 14





	The Death of Susan

**Author's Note:**

> [2020-01-17 author's note] Reposted from LJ, for Kitoky. No new edits.
> 
> [original 2009-10-13 author's note] death_bingo, Attack (animal). It might not be clear but this is supposed to be a backwards progression in time. Pevensie Stay AU; Susan/Caspian. Spoilers for all books and films. Beta courtesy of ~lo_sequence and ~geepees.

She did not let her hair grow long, falling too her feet, as she had during their first stay. She explained her choice when Rilian started his grabby phase as simply, "Practical," although she kept it at a length that she could wear it twisted up for certain courtly functions.

Once Ril had outgrown the phase, Lucy had asked her teasingly if her reasons had changed.

She remembered her sister's smile, the way it was a little thoughtful and even a little sad. "Things are different now," Susan had murmured, "I wouldn't want to pretend otherwise."

"Oh, Su," Lucy whispered as she combed out her sister's hair. She tried not to cry but her fingers stumbled and she dropped the comb. Sliding off the bed, she curled her arms and buried her face and started to sob.

*

She loved to read Edmund thought with no small pang of sorrow as he opened the library door. How often he would find her here, picking out tomes to pass the time while Caspian was away, settling with the giants.

"Soon I won't have the time," she would tell him and her hand settled on her round belly.

Edmund came here with the novel Susan was reading, _Tales of Archenland_ , and his mind returned to the day that Trufflehunter presented this little work to his lady queen as a birthday present. Gently, he returned the book to its rightful place on the shelf then curled his empty hands into fists.

"It should have been me," he whispered, staring at the shelf until the words start to blur. "Not you, Susan. Not you."

*

Peter took the night guard because he knew tonight he would not sleep. The bite of the cold night air made his skin turn red but he did not pull up his hood.

In his mind he saw the darkened trees but the snowy plains where he and Susan used to go for rides. "Peter! You'll catch your death!" she would chide but her cheeks were always just as rosy as his when they'd finally come riding back to Cair Paravel.

In the east tower he saw a light from her bedroom and he knew with certainty like the wind cutting to his bones that he wasn't the only one who would not sleep tonight.

"Aslan--why? Why did you take her from us?" He closed his eyes and the chill breeze pulled his teardrops away from his face.

*

The messenger arrived, a Horse that panted for breath as the members of the court rushed to hear its words. At last, she whispered falteringly, "King Caspian, the Queen--she is dead."

Caspian heared Lucy cry out and saw distantly that Peter rushed to support his sister as she starts to fall. Edmund called for the grooms to bring the Horse water, asking her quietly for news of the Maying party and how far the mare had left them behind. He stood almost lifeless as the scene played out before him.

"I want to see the spring, Caspian," she told him as she took to horse. "I've had enough of winter for awhile."

He only moved when he saw his son walking beside his horse, beside her litter. He ran to her side and fell to his knees, reaching for her cheek which felt so cold. He looked at her pale features and saw the flowers crowning her hair and he sobbed, "Come back to me, love. I am not ready to let you go."

*

His mother teased him when he said he wanted to go a-Maying. "You're getting too old to go Maying with me, Rilian. Soon, there will be some other who'll sit fairer in your eyes."

Her scream made him stumble to his feet, crying for her. Behind him followed the Narnians, ready to protect and save their queen. They were all too late.

On her hand were two clean holes and her eyes stared senseless at the green boughs overhead. Still, the crown of flowers that he made her sat on her brow, undisturbed though the spill had loosened her long dark hair.

Trembling, Rilian closed her dimming blue eyes. He gripped his sword, rose, and howled, "Show yourself, coward!"

But not even the trees swayed to answer him back.


End file.
